The Little Things
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Despite not really knowing what he wants to do with his life, twenty-two year old Jason Grace is pretty content; great friends, a paying job, and more peace then he could ever have imagined in his teenage years. If only Nico di Angelo would stop showing up half dead on the floor of his apartment.


**This story is the first part of something I've been working on for a while. It's Jason/Nico, because Minuiko on tumblr sort of made me obsessively ship them. It's different from what I've done before I think. Rated T for one swear word, but that's it. Enjoy!**

Jason Grace sighs contentedly as he and his best friend exit the cheap yet actually decent sushi shop. Leo is so distracted by the story he's telling he nearly walks into a crossing sign, leading the son of Jupiter to break into an uncontrollable round of giggles.

Leo rubs his head in irritation. "Shut up, Sparky, it's not like you're one to talk." Jason sticks out his tongue and proceeds to trip over a crack in the sidewalk, nearly faceplanting into the pavement. Leo cackles, and Jason is sure they both look like a couple of drunk idiots, despite how they have hardly had anything to drink tonight.

The pair have made a habit of going out to eat together Friday night after Jason's classes. New York City hardly has a lack of places to try, and the pair is willing to go for pretty much anything, leading them to several sleepless nights of emptying the contents of their stomachs into a toilet. When Piper found out they were going to try the sketchy sushi place two blocks from Jason's apartment she had rolled her eyes to Olympus and threatened them with death if they dared calling at three am for sympathy. Luckily, this particular joint was surprisingly high quality.

Things have been pretty good for the three of them. After high school both Jason and Piper attended university in New York. Piper is already preparing for her career as a political activist and maybe a low grade politician. Although she swears she will never run for any serious office of power for fear of abusing charmspeak, Leo happily talks of presidential aspirations. Jason has switched majors about thirty times and currently has no idea what he will do with his life, but manages to get by with a part time job at a department store. It's nothing glamorous, but he's content and happy to be normal for once. Not that the occasional monster attack doesn't occur, but compared to the insanity of his teenaged years things are blissfully peaceful. Leo takes work where he can find it and spends his free time tinkering away in his crappy one bedroom apartment. He still can't keep a girlfriend for the life of him.

Not that Jason is much better. Three months prior Jason and Piper had finally broken up, ending their nearly six year relationship. It was something they had both seen coming for a long time, perhaps it was inevitable. Neither of them could really place why or when it had happened, but at some point their relationship had simply changed. Maybe it was because they were so busy with classes, or maybe they just grew up, but their relationship had lost the spark of their teenaged years. Things had been a little tense between them for a few weeks, but the breakup was mutual and friendly. Soon the two of them were back into their normal routine, sans the kissing and hand holding. It is still a little awkward to explain to people that they are no longer together, since half of camp seems to think the two of them are married, but Jason doesn't regret the breakup, and he doesn't think Piper does either.

They're almost back to Jason's apartment when Leo stops walking. He leans back and scratches his head uncomfortably, causing Jason to raise an eyebrow. The blonde can read his friend like an open book and Leo is obviously anxious about something. "You okay, man?" Jason asks, concerned.

Leo laughs nervously. "Nah… it's just… can I ask you something?"

Jason nods, wondering if something is seriously wrong. He knits his eyebrows together in concern.

"Well… uh… you see," he looks down uneasily. "I was hanging out with Piper. Y'know, she was spouting off her political jargon and whatever and I was only sort of listening but…" Leo stops, realizing he is only babbling. "Well, she kissed me. And I-I... I do like her, but you're my best friend and if it makes you uncomfortable I won't do anything so… yeah." Leo finishes in one breath, his words almost incomprehensible.

Jason's eyes widen. Leo and Piper have been acting close lately, but he's never even thought they might… like each other like that. Maybe it should upset him. After all, isn't there some unspoken rule that best friends don't date best friend's exes? But this is different. This is Leo and Piper, they are a lot more then his friend and his ex. And if he thinks about it, it makes perfect sense. The way Leo supports her, the way Piper raises Leo's self-esteem with her genuine kindness, the way they share those secret mischievous smiles. These simple, human events could be easily interpreted as friendship, but he can see how they could mean more. Jason, despite being a little weirded out by the situation, can't bring himself to feel anything but happy for them.

"Why would you think it would upset me?"

Leo gapes at him, as if he had been expecting a negative response. "You-you're okay with it."

Jason nods. "Yep."

Leo sputters and struggles to compose himself. "But… but, I had a speech planned to convince you and everything."

The blonde snorts at his best friend's ridiculousness. "You can recite it if you want to."

Leo breaks into a face splitting grin and he launches himself at Jason. "You are the best friend ever!"

Jason squirmed against Leo's tight grip. "If you hurt her I'll still have to kill you, best friend or not," he teases, managing to pry Leo off of him.

Leo laughs. "I know, man, I know. You were always a little overprotective."

Jason snorts. "Just shut up."

Leo smirks and elbows Jason in the arm. "See you Sunday, then." He waves over his shoulder, wide grin on his face as he walks around the corner to his own apartment.

Jason rolls his eyes at his best friend's antics. "What a dork…" he mumbles, chuckling to himself in the elevator of his apartment complex.

It is strange to have Leo and Piper together, but it also feels natural somehow. For months, maybe years, it felt like he and Piper were having to force what they had, and once they broke up he had just felt… free. He's glad his two most important people are happy. In the back of his mind he wonders why he can't bring himself to even feel a little jealous. After all, Piper was his girlfriend for six years. That meant something. He would always care about her, they would never be just friends, whatever that meant. He just can't help but feel that Leo and Piper are meant to be. At that thought he hears Piper's voice in his head.

"Geez, Jayce, I might be the daughter of love but, you're the hopeless romantic."

Jason chuckles at the memory. He'd felt offended at the time, but now he had to admit it might be true. So he's a romantic, sue him.

He's musing over these thoughts when he opens his apartment door, and he is so distracted he almost doesn't notice the prone figure bleeding onto his carpet.

When he does he shouts and nearly falls backwards.

"Gods," he mumbles, recognizing the battered form of Nico di Angelo. Overcoming his shock, he crosses the room and kneels beside his friend, anxiously looking for signs of life. Thankfully, Nico is breathing, his pale skin feeling a tad feverish under Jason's touch. He has a nasty cut on his head and a slash along his rib cage, which appears to be the source of most of the blood on the carpet, but it doesn't seem to be anything some ambrosia and bandages won't fix.

Jason sighs, carefully lifts the unconscious son of Hades off his floor, and sets him gently in his bed.

He wishes this wasn't a normal occurrence. After the war, Jason had pestered Nico to the point where the son of Hades wanted to kill him. Even with shadow travel, he couldn't seem to avoid the persistent, overly friendly son of Jupiter. Somehow, through all his irritation, Nico had accepted Jason as his friend. Now, Nico randomly appearing in his apartment at any time of day isn't anything out of the ordinary. It isn't even that strange for Nico to be half dead after some monster fight. Not that Jason ever gets used to it. After shoveling as much ambrosia as can be safe down Nico's throat, he sets about dressing his wounds.

He's just finished removing Nico's shirt, when the dark haired boy moans and cracks an eye open. "Jason?" he mumbles groggily as he tries to sit up.

Jason places his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently forces him to stay down. "Don't move, you idiot," he snorts as he carefully applies antiseptic to the still deep cut in Nico's side.

Nico tenses and lets out a hiss through his teeth. "Stings like a bitch…" he croaks.

Jason shakes his head apologetically. "We wouldn't have to keep going through this if you would stop showing up half dead on my living room floor."

Nico grunts by way of an apology. Jason sighs and gently sets a hand on the son of Hades' forehead. It's alarmingly warm. "Sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Nico doesn't have to be told twice. He rolls over and lets out a little grunt of discomfort before falling back out of consciousness.

Jason carefully pulls a blanket over Nico's shoulders, relieved to see his friend would be okay. Trying not to disturb him, he adjusts the bandage wrapped around the boy's head, before taking a step back to admire his handiwork. Jason is no son of Apollo, but having your friend show up with life threatening injuries in your apartment at least once a month makes you at least a slightly better medic.

Nico mumbles something in his sleep and Jason resists the urge to smile, despite how frustrated with the boy he feels. It's almost comical how the terrifying, all powerful Ghost King could look so vulnerable, and dare he say, adorable, when asleep. Jason wishes more people would take the time to get to know Nico. Despite his rough edges the kid has a big heart.

It's only when he's half asleep on his couch that he begins to think it might be a little odd for him to consider another guy 'adorable'. But it doesn't really matter. If it's so undeniably true, what's the harm in thinking it?

...

The next morning he wakes up to find Nico stalking through his apartment with a bowl of Cheerios. "Mornin'," Nico mumbles as he slumps on the floor in front of Jason's couch and moves to turn on the TV.

Jason blinks the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing up already?" he groans.

Nico shrugs. "It's nearly eleven o'clock."

Jason rolls his eyes. "I was seriously afraid you were going to die last night. You should at least stay in bed for a while longer."

"I'm fine. I took some more ambrosia," Nico grunts, lifting his shirt up to reveal how the awful slashes from last night have healed into new pink scars.

"What happened anyway?" Jason asks, sitting up and stretching his arms out over head.

The son of Hades shrugs again. "Got into a spat in downtown New Orleans. I thought they were just annoying tourists until they decided to grow claws."

"Why were you in New Orleans?"

"Dad wanted me to go there for something. Some stupid ghost that managed to escape the Underworld. I think he's an ex-murderer, probably trying to torment people for fun. Doesn't matter. He wasn't there, anyway. I think he's probably hiding out in Africa."

Jason lets out a long suffering sigh. "You have to be more careful. One of these days you're going to get yourself killed. I wouldn't be able to handle walking in to find your lifeless corpse on my floor."

Nico snorts. "Yeah, okay, mom."

"No seriously, I'm getting sick of this. It's draining to always worry about you."

Nico's eyes widen slightly at the implication. "Then don't."

"Someone's got to, since you don't seem like the type to give a crap," Jason hisses, voice sharp. His blue eyes bore into Nico's until the son of Hades averts his gaze.

"I feel like I should never visit you or Hazel. All I ever get is a lecture…" Nico sighs, but throws his hands into the air in defeat. "Fine, I'll try to be less reckless."

Jason nods in appreciation. "You'd better. If this happens again I'll have to tell your sister."

Nico narrows his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Nico groans. "You guys are all such pains. Fine, fine, I'll be careful, I'm actually serious."

Jason knows he's lying, feels assured that he'll hear a thunk in the kitchen two weeks from now and find Nico passed out on his shabby table. Nevertheless, he grins and ruffles the boy's messy hair.

Nico squirms. "Hades, Jason, you know I really hate that." Jason just laughs until the son of Hades gets up. "I should probably be on my way. Thanks for saving my life and stuff."

"Where are you going?" Jason inquires, slightly annoyed. For a reason he can't even explain to himself, he doesn't want the kid to leave yet.

"I dunno. Africa."

"That's a pretty big continent. It's going to take a while to find one rogue ghost," Jason points out.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Nico replies dryly, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you stay here, just for a while," Jason suggests. "I'm sick of only seeing you when you're bleeding onto my carpet."

The son of Hades tilts his head to the side. "You're really going to guilt trip me into spending time with you?"

"Most of the time people want to spend time with their friends… unless, we're not friends..." Jason replies, blue eyes sparkling, and wearing a subtle pout.

Nico scoffs. "You're such an idiot. Fine!" Jason grins and throws an arm over Nico's shoulders. The younger boy scowls and shoves him away with a mumbled, "Don't touch me," but Jason ignores him.

"Great, I know a great pizza place."

"It's not the one that kept you and flame boy sick for nearly three days afterward?"

Jason wrinkles his nose. "Obviously not. Gods, Nico, come on."

...

"How is Leo anyway?" Nico asks as they walk down through the city streets.

Jason raises an eyebrow. The son of Hades isn't usually one for small talk. "Why do you ask?"

Nico scowls at him. "I'm trying to engage in friendly conversation because you're my friend and that's what normal friends do."

The son of Jupiter snorts at Nico's attempt at an apology. Nevertheless, he decides to indulge the boy. "He's... well, he's Leo. Nearly set his apartment on fire last week though… I thought Piper was going to kill him." Jason laughs at the memory while Nico conceals a chuckle. "Oh, and speaking of Piper, apparently she and Leo are an item now."

Even Nico looks surprised at that. "Since when?"

"Since… well, I'm not sure, Leo told me yesterday."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"Hades if I know. But you and Piper were like… super disgustingly in love and stuff. It's weird for you to be single…"

"Are you really asking me about my love life?" Jason teases, raising an eyebrow.

Nico looks affronted. "No... fine, I'll stop trying to be social if you keep teasing me like this!" he quips, indignant. He turns his face away and pouts in a way that Jason can't help but think is cute.

Jason chuckles. "Well, I can ask you about yours. Have you been interested in anyone lately…?"

Nico glares daggers. "You're right. We're definitely not having this conversation."

The blonde wisely drops the subject. As far as he knows, he's the only person that knows of Nico's sexuality and the son of Hades definitely wants to keep it that way. He's opened up since being a young, confused fourteen-year-old, but he still prefers to spend most of his time hiding in the shadows alone.

They're half way to the pizza place when Jason gets distracted by a street performer dancing in the streets. It's a young woman in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, dancing to music only she can hear. Her body flows gracefully through the air, and its almost magical.

Nico eyes Jason suspiciously when they stop. "What's wrong?"

Jason shrugs. "It may seem silly, but one of my favorite things about living in New York are the street performers. Almost no one ever even notices. But, I like to stop and appreciate them."

Nico raises an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying most people are moving too fast to even notice how much beauty there is here."

Nico pretends to gag. "You really are a hopeless romantic, you dweeb."

The blonde can only smile. "Did you ever hear the story of Joshua Bell?"

Nico snorts. "No, and I don't want to hear it. But something tells me you're going to tell me anyway."

"He's a super famous violin player. Son of Apollo, I think. People spent hundreds of dollars to see him in concert. But one day, he just decided to play in the subway. He was playing one of the most intricate pieces ever written on a violin worth millions of dollars and thousands of people passed him, but almost no one paid him any attention. I just feel, like, after the war, it's good to take a few moments to appreciate the little things, y'know?"

Nico looks up to meet his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. "You're hopeless," he mumbles, though the sentiment is weak at best.

Jason grins. Suddenly, he is overcome with an idea. "Come on, I want to show you someone." Before Nico can protest, Jason grabs his arm. He drops a dollar in front of the dancer as they walk by, dragging his irritated companion behind him.

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Grace. Stupid, stupid… I thought we were getting pizza," Nico complains.

"Some things are better than pizza," Jason answers sagely.

"Oh my gods, if you don't stop with the cliche lines I promise you I will summon an undead army to murder you and damn your soul to the fields of punishment for the rest of eternity."

Jason only hums in response, an amused smile playing on his lips. He pulls Nico past the crowds of people to a street corner where an old Hispanic man in a trench coat sits holding a pristine saxophone. "I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine," Jason explains. "Hola, Fernando."

The man breaks into a toothy grin at seeing Jason and gestures happily. "Ah, this is Nico. Nico, meet my friend Fernando."

The man offers a dirty hand and Nico shakes it without question, a small smile on his face. One thing Jason can always appreciate about Nico is how he can accept the people usually ignored by society so easily. He knows the son of Hades can sympathize with outcasts.

"Um… how did you guys meet?" Nico asks awkwardly,

Jason scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's kind of a long story. But he helped Leo and I out of a jam awhile back. Leo helped him out by repairing his saxophone. He doesn't speak much English, but he's a cool guy." Fernando nods at Jason appreciatively and the blonde responds with a thumbs up. Then, the man raises the saxophone to his mouth and begins to play.

Nico's eyes widen as he watches the man's fingers fly over the keys, the music coming from the saxophone like nothing he's ever heard before.

"Fernando's usually out here every Saturday. When I'm not busy I usually visit him and listen to him play. He's one of the most impressive musicians I know of," Jason explains as he bumps Nico's shoulders. The dark haired boy doesn't respond, merely closes his eyes and soaks in the music.

When he finally looks up to meet Jason's eyes he's wearing a genuine smile. The expression makes the blonde's heart leap unexplainably. He wishes Nico would smile like that more. He finds himself overcome with the sudden urge to wrap his arm around Nico, to lean forward and press their foreheads together. Jason has only seconds to reflect on the implications of these thoughts before they are interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What the? Dammit, get down!" Jason screams, pulling Nico to the ground before a flying projectile can go right through them. Fernando glances around in confusion, but luckily appears unaffected by whatever was just shot at the two demigods.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Nico grumbles. Jason grunts in agreement. He rolls to the side just in time to see a brick heading straight for his head. He has enough time to reflect on how unlucky he is that this keeps freaking happening to him before the whole world goes black.

...

When he wakes up Nico is looking down at him in amusement. "You have to be more careful," he drawls, shoving a spoon of ambrosia down his friend's throat.

Jason moans. His head is sore and the world is a little blurry, but he feels otherwise okay. "Shut up," he mumbles.

Nico snickers. "You're really good at getting incapacitated during a fight. Did you know that?"

Jason scowls. "What actually happened?"

Nico shrugs. "Turns out those three kind tourists from New Orleans followed me to New York. Luckily, I was able to deal with them this time. I did have to drag your lifeless body back to your apartment, though. Poor Fernando was hopelessly confused. You owe me."

Despite his pounding head, Jason still manages to glare at Nico. The son of Hades puts his hands up. "Okay, okay, fair enough. But we're at least a little more even."

Jason would have laughed at him, but his vision becomes cloudy and Nico is gone.

Once he finally regains consciousness he finds Piper sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a newspaper article, her dark hair shadowing her face. "Pipes?" he groans.

The girl looks up and grins. "Oh, it looks like the sleeping beauty is finally up. Nico told me what happened. Seems like you have really bad luck with bricks or whatever."

Jason sticks his tongue out and sits up. "Where is he anyway?"

Piper shrugs. "Where does he ever go? He raced out of here right after I got here. Seemed like he had somewhere to be. Africa, maybe?"

"Oh," Jason replies, surprisingly disappointed. He tries to ignore the empty pit that forms in his stomach.

Piper bites her lip in concern. One of the awful things about spending time with her is she can read him really well. Hiding his emotions from Piper is nearly impossible. "Why, did something happen?"

"N-no. The kid said he would get pizza with me though," he jokes, pouting slightly.

Piper rolls her eyes. "Well, it's ten o'clock at night, but I'll order you a pizza, okay?"

When Piper leaves the room he rolls over and moans, wondering what is going on with his mind. Maybe he's finally losing it. Well, if losing it is noticing how Nico di Angelo's eyes sparkle when he smiles then he might be able to deal with it. Maybe.

**Oh, Jason you sweetheart. I really like the idea of Jason as a hopeless romantic. Also, I hope no one minds the Leo/Piper. I personally like them together. I like Jasper too, but I feel like they might break up eventually and see other people. (I really want to write a Pipeyna oneshot... any ideas?) Also, sorry about cutting out Calypso. Her storyline in HOH wasn't my favorite. This story was originally almost 10000 words, but I hated the second half , so I cut it out. If anyone is interested in betaing and helping me, maybe I'll eventually polish it up and publish it. No promises. Thanks for reading! Review if you have time.**


End file.
